The present invention relates generally to the construction of portable bags and, more particularly, to portable bags formed of stitchable material comprising an upper part including a reinforcing patch and provided with a carrying member, such as a carrying aperture or the like, a mantle and a bottom, and wherein the upper part of the bag is folded at least one time and is closed by a transversely extending seam. The invention also relates to methods for making portable bags of this type.
A portable bag of the type with which the invention is concerned is disclosed in Finnish patent No. 65751. A plastic, plastic-coated, or plastic laminated bag is disclosed in this Finnish patent which includes an upper part which has been folded at least one time, the folded upper part being connected to the mantle by a reinforcing patch which at the same covers at least part of a seam with a view towards improving the strength of the bag.
The bag disclosed in Finnish patent No. 65751 corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,610,029 is suitable for use in the storage and transport of bulk goods, such as chemicals, fertilizers, cement products or the like. Depending upon the nature and the intended use of the bulk goods carried by the bag, the bag can be constructed to store and transport bulk goods weighing in the range of between about 5 to 25 kg.
A drawback of the portable plastic bag disclosed in Finnish patent No. 65751 is that it is not suitable for use in the storage and transport of goods in which moisture can condense. Products of that type cannot be packaged in plastic bags due to the impermeability of the material from which the bag is constructed.